The Past Returns
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Sequel to Reid's Fear. While out too dinner with the team Reid runs into the two men who had raped him! Now that he is face to face with them once again what will happen will the team be able to keep him safe? I added a few new details and corrected some things well here is the better version


**Well I must say this took longer then I expected it to take, but here it is ladies and gentlemen the sequel to Reid's fear. I came up with the name Blake Matthews even though I know that name exists I couldn't think of any other names. **

**Characters that are mine**

**Lenny Wade, **

**Blake Matthews, **

**Joshua and Terra Matthews his parents **

**and Christine Matthews his sister **

**Characters that are NOT mine:**

**Derek Morgan **

**Spencer Reid **

**Emily Prentiss**

**Erin Strauss**

**Aaron Hotchner**

**David Rossi **

**and Penelope Garcia**

**oh and Clooney the dog :)**

**well there you are! The characters that are in this story so have fun and enjoy the story.**

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan 

**A/N:** I don't own Criminal Minds.

**Description:** Sequel to Reid's Fear. While out with the team Reid runs into the two men who had raped him! Now that he is face to face with them once again what will happen will the team be able to keep him safe?

It was 3 months since Reid told Derek what had happened to him and about his fear. Also that day was the day they _finally_ had gotten together and the team couldn't be more relieved and happy about it. Now to say that their relationship was smooth sailing would be a lie yes they had their fights, but they still continued to love and support each other. Derek had even taken Reid back to Chicago to officially meet his family and they welcomed him in with opened arms. Shortly after that Reid took Derek to meet his mother she too welcomed him with a bright smile while threatening him with an inch of his life if he ever hurt her baby he laughed and nodded. So now here they were sitting at their desks trying to get the paperwork from their last case done so they could go home and rest. JJ came walking in just as Prentiss, Derek and Reid had finally finished the paperwork Hotch and Rossi came walking down just as Garcia came walking out of her 'lair'. JJ smiled at them.

"Hey guys why don't we go out and get something to eat before we go home?" JJ asked they looked at each other then nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea" Prentiss said.

"Yeah it does" Hotch nodded as did Rossi and Garcia. Derek and Reid had already agreed feeling hungry themselves.

"Ok how about going to that new restaurant called Cal's?" JJ suggested they nodded and headed out.

They arrived at the restaurant walked in and took their seats. JJ sat between Garcia and Prentiss as Reid sat between Derek, Rossi and Hotch with Rossi being on the other side of Derek. The waiter came by their table to give them their menus while asking them what they wanted to drink. The women chose Ice tea while the guys chose coffee. With their drinks ordered they sat around talking while looking at what they are wanting to eat. The waiter came back a few minutes later and everyone ordered their food the waiter took the menus back and left. Garcia was about to say something when someone else interrupted.

"Well well well Spencer Reid fancy running into you" The voice said Reid looked over to the person who spoke and when he saw the two men his eyes went wide as the color drained from him he wanted so much to forget them, but more importantly he wanted to run. "Well aren't you going to say something? Don't you even recognize us at all?" He asked Reid gulped.

"I do recognize you, but I would rather forget you" Reid said, but truth be told he was scared to say the least.

"Oh, but we want to remember you! It took us 15 years to find you so we could catch up on old times" He said he walked over to Reid who was trying to back away from them as he grabbed Derek's hand under the table and squeezed it hard and he instantly new what Reid was trying to tell him.

"Spence are those two the ones...?" Derek asked Reid nodded hard. He looked at his lover then over to the two men his eyes instantly turning with fury.

"You've got two seconds to get away from my boyfriend or else!" Derek growled threateningly.

"Yours? Bud you must be mistaken, Spencer is ours and now he's coming with us" he stated

he reached over to grab Reid causing Derek to get up from the table as did Hotch and Rossi. With lightning speed Derek grabbed his neck then he grabbed his hand twisting it behind his back causing him to cry out in pain as the restaurant suddenly fell silent to watch the whole exchange. Hotch along with Rossi walked up to the gentlemen coming to a stop in front of the two.

"Touch him again and you'll be eating your arm" Derek growled angrily into his ear.

"Gentlemen you've just attempted to kidnap a federal agent so you have one of two choices; a) you can leave now and we can forget this ever happened or b) you can be arrested; which will it be?" Hotch said then asked.

"We're not..."

"We'll chose option b and leave, I apologize for bothering you all" the second one said the first guy looked at him then Derek released him. The other man grabbed him by the arm.

"Blake let's go!" He hissed Blake looked at him then to the BAU he sighed and stormed out of the restaurant.

Blake didn't like being told what to do, but he did it anyway. As they walked out the door Erick pulled his friend off to the side and down the road a little ways. He looked both ways before pulling him to the side he pushed him up against the wall he turned to him with anger in his eyes.

"You wanna tell me why you stopped me Lenny?" Blake asked angrily.

"Look Blake they were cops ok? I saw the badges and guns and you trying to grab Reid like that set them off your lucky they didn't arrest you for assaulting a cop" Lenny pointed out Blake huffed then nodded.

"Maybe your right" Blake let out a sigh he started pacing "Except I want Reid! I've wanted him ever since Collage. I want him as my sex slave and once I have him I won't ever let go of him again" Blake stated Lenny nodded.

"You mean our sex slave remember? We're in this together" Lenny said to him Blake turned and looked at him he smirked he leaned against the wall taking Lenny's cheek into his hand stroking it softly then without warning stabbed him.

"Oh Lenny I don't think so! Spencer Reid is mine and mine alone" Blake whispered after stabbing him three more times he felt his pulse then left when he didn't have one.

!

Derek and Reid strolled into their house after an evening Reid wished he could forget. All though dinner he couldn't stop thinking about those two men. He had thought that he had escaped them when he moved to Virginia, but unfortunately they found him and with the reassurance of Derek and his friends stating that they wouldn't let anything happen to him he just can't help, but be terrified. Derek circled his arms around Reid's waist drawing his lover into his arms and hugging him tightly he kissed the side of his head as he whispered into his ear.

"Babe your safe with us" Derek said assuring the young man Reid nodded.

"I know, but I'm still scared. Derek what if they manage to get a hold of me? Then what? I can't go through that again I just can't" Reid said then sobbed into Derek's chest he held his shaking lover close to him.

"They will not touch you Reid I'll make damn sure of it" Derek promised Reid looked up at him and Derek wiped the tear from his eyes with his thumb.

"Derek you can't protect me all the time" Reid pointed out.

"That still won't stop me from trying! Reid I will try my best to keep you safe I wont give you up without a fight" Derek told him he then leaned in and kissed Reid.

Reid pushed himself into the kiss deepening it with lust and passion. He grabbed his shirt and tightened his fists pulling his older lover to him. Derek placed one hand behind Reid's legs and the other behind his back then swept him up bridle style and carried him into the bedroom. He lowered Reid to the bed never moving away from him as he began to undress the younger male. Once Derek had gotten his shirt off he moved to get Reid's off as well. Soon they both lay naked on the bed with Derek above his younger lover. Derek began to kiss from his chest taking one nipple into his mouth Reid gasped with pleasure he smiled as he moved lower running his tongue down his chest to his navel dipping his tongue into it Reid moaned as Derek continued to his final destination. Derek took the tip of Reid's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly swirling his tongue around the tip and then into the slit causing Reid to arch off the bed crying out.

"Oh fuck! Derek please" Reid gasped Derek grinned around the cock the he hollowed his cheeks taking him fully into his mouth and down his throat all the while preparing him causing Reid to scream with pleasure "FUCK YES!"

Derek pulled off letting Reid's cock fall out with a pop as he sat up he reached over took one of the condoms rolling it down his length he leaned over and pushed is way into Reid's tight heat groaning at the perfection of it. Derek had to stop to allow Reid to adjust to his size as well to breath so he didn't cum right then. He then placed both hands on each side of Reid's head pushed the rest of the way in and began to thrust slowly at first pulling almost all the way out then thrusted back in hitting Reid's prostate head on making his young lover cry out

"Ah fuck...Faster Derek please" Reid panted he reached up grabbed a hold of the headboard and held on as Derek picked up speed.

Reid closed his eyes and allowed the feeling take over his body. He opened his mouth panting with each thrust. He lifted his legs allowing Derek to grab a hold of them he pushed Reid's legs up close to his chest and really started pounding into Reid. Derek looked up to his lovers face and he had to stop dead in his tracks to really look at him. It was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. His eyes were closed lips parted and cheeks flushed red. His chest was heaving with each breath he was letting out. Reid opened his eyes and looked into Derek's.

"Derek is anything wrong?" Reid asked he was wondering why his lover stopped.

Derek had to really smile at Reid he leaned down and kissed him fully then pulled back shaking his head "No baby nothing's wrong I just couldn't help, but look at you. Your absolutely beautiful the way you flush when I'm making love to you" Derek said Reid blushed and smiled "I love you Reid"

"I love you too Derek" Reid said Derek smiled then continued to thrust into Reid.

"Ah fuck Spence you feel so good..so tight" Derek panted he leaned down grabbed Reid by his shoulder lifted his lover up and leaned back on his knees and legs.

Reid wrapped his arms around Derek's neck he wrapped his legs around his wast and rode Derek just like that. He lifted half way up and thrusted his body down throwing his head back and moaned with pleasure. Derek attached his lips to his Adams apple licking and sucking as Reid continued to fuck himself on Derek's cock. Derek reached between their bodies and stroked Reid's member in time with his thrusts it didn't take long for Reid to reach his climax spilling his seed Derek followed moments later. They stayed right where they are now allowing themselves the savor the feeling, but after a moment they moved. Derek pulled out pulling the condom off he tied it and threw it in the basket he then walked into the bathroom grabbed a rag then came back into the room he cleaned themselves off throwing the rag to the corner he got into bed turned the lights off and pulled Reid to him not long after they drifted off to sleep. They had only been asleep for about 3 hours when the phone went off Derek groaned at being interrupted so with a sigh he reached over turned on the light and grabbed his cell to answer it.

"Morgan" Derek greeted.

"_Hey my chocolate muffin sorry to interrupt your guy's sleep, but you need to get Reid back to the BAU and quickly" _Garcia said, but the way she said it caused Derek to sit up quickly.

"Why? What's going on?" Derek asked alarmed.

Garcia hesitated then sighed _"They found the body of one of the men that had raped Reid and there was a note attached to him saying 'You can't protect him forever he will be mine' Derek, Reid is in serious danger and Hotch wants him where he'll be safe"_ Garcia said Derek was silent for a bit then sighed.

"Ok thanks baby girl, but Reid is safe. He's safe here in my home" Derek said. Garcia chuckled.

"_Baby cakes I know he's safe with you, but as you recall this guy knows your his boyfriend and Hotch doesn't want to take the chance of him finding where you live and..."_ Garcia was cut off when a loud bang was heard startling both Derek and Reid who finally woke up. _"Uh Derek? What the hell was that?" _Garcia asked alarmed

"I don't know Garcia call Hotch and tell him and the team to get to my house I'm gonna check it out" Derek said.

"_Ok, but Derek please be careful"_ Garcia said.

"I will bye baby girl" Derek told her then hung up he turned to Reid when he heard the loud crash again.

"Stay here babe!" Derek told him seriously.

he reached over and grabbed his gun he clicked the safety off and cocked it back he then got out of bed grabbed a pair of boxers putting them on real quick then made his way out of the room and down the hall. He made his way down the hall slowly gun at the ready he reached over and opened the laundry room door to allow his dog out He then continued down the hallway arriving in the living room with Cloony by his side he looked towards the door and found one of the windows busted through he looked down and found a rock lying on the living room floor.

Reid laid back down and waited for Derek to get back for he had covered himself back up because he was cold when a hand suddenly covered his mouth and he began to struggle against the intruder. Cloony's ears perked up he turned and high tailed it towards the bedroom barking the whole way. The figure was about to lift Reid up off the bed when Cloony jumped him biting his arm allowing the intruder to release Reid in the process. Derek had seen his dog take off so he followed him and found Cloony attacking someone who was trying to kidnap Reid the intruder kicked the dog then turned and escaped out the window. Just as sirens were heard and the lights were seen outside Derek rushed over to Reid and gathered the shaking young man in his arms as Cloony stayed on guard.

"Derek?" it was Hotch.

"In here Hotch" Derek hollered out.

Seconds later Hotch and the rest of the team walked into his bedroom and Cloony who had been standing guard started growling at them and Derek as he moved to stand between them and Reid they all looked at each other then to Derek who stood stunned a moment ago he was holding Reid then Cloony got in between them pushing Derek out of the way. Derek then smiled hugely and walked over to his dog.

"Cloony it's ok boy it's just me Derek" Derek said Cloony immediately calmed down and wagged his tail "Cloony you are a very very good boy and I am so very proud of you" Derek praised him scratching his dog behind the ears who yelped and barked happily.

"Wow would you look at that! Cloony has just became very protective of Reid holy cow he even pushed Morgan away from him" Printess said impressed.

"Yeah I know that's my boy" Derek said proudly.

"More like those are your boys" Rossi corrected Derek nodded

"Yup and I will protect them by any means" Derek growled he was angry that this bastard had tried to kidnap his lover.

"Well Reid is safe for now so our best bet is to get him to the BAU to where he will be even safer that includes you Derek! Don't want to take the chance on this guy kidnapping you just to get to Reid" Hotch said they nodded in agreement.

"You know Hotch normally I would argue with you, but in this case I wont" Derek stated.

"Good let's go!" Hotch stated.

"Uh Hotch?" Reid began

"Yeah?" Hotch asked turning around

"Can we at least get dressed first?" Reid asked shyly Hotch laughed and nodded.

"Of course we'll be outside. Oh and Derek bring Cloony with you" Hotch told him Derek nodded they left the house and waited outside.

Once they were alone Derek turned to Reid and pulled him into a tight hold burring his face into his hair he inhaled deeply never wanting to let him go. Reid circled his arms around Derek's waist and held him as if he would disappear and he began to tremble as his sobs broke free. Derek rubbed his back in a soothing motion as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"Shhh it's ok Reid it's gonna be ok" Derek cooed softly once his sobs subsided. "Come on babe let's get dressed and get to the office ok?" Derek said softly to his boyfriend Reid nodded and then got out of bed "Damn babe"

"What?"

"Do you even realize how sexy you are right now? Team or not I could just take you right now" Derek stated Reid blushed then chuckled.

"As much as I would love that Derek, but we have got to go" Reid said Derek nodded then grabbed his clothes as well.

Once they both were dressed Derek gathered up Cloony's collar and chain he hooked it on the dog as they made their way out of the house Derek turned and locked the door then they made their way out to the cars. Not long after they arrived back at the BAU office they walked over to their desks and began to work as Cloony sat or more like laid right beside Reid keeping guard at all times. Derek looked over at him then to Cloony he smiled big at the sight. He was still a little shocked on how Cloony just became protective more protective then Derek has been. Cloony lifted his head and started growling at whoever was coming over to Reid Derek looked up to see Garcia approaching he turned his head to Cloony.

"It's ok boy it's just Garcia" Derek said to his dog

Cloony got up strolled over to Garcia sniffed her hand then walked back to Reid and laid back down only to raise his head once again growling Derek looked over to see the madam director coming their way she did not look pleased at what she saw.

"Why is there a dog in this building?" Strauss asked then she turned to Reid and walked over to him. "Dr. Reid I need to see..." Strauss began, but was cut off when Cloony hopped in between them and started growling at Strauss "Get away from me you mutt"

"Hey now! With all do respect madam director don't be calling my dog a mutt. He's just being protective of Reid" Derek defended Strauss looked at him.

"I don't care get him out of this building" Strauss ordered then turned back to Reid "My office, now" with that she walked away.

Derek watched her go along with the team he turned back to Hotch who shook his head.

"Cloony stays" Hotch said.

"But Hotch you heard Strauss" Prentiss said.

"I don't care what she said Cloony stays and that's final and besides I don't think I can do anything anyway because Cloony just left with Reid" Hotch said then chuckled as he watched the dog trail Reid.

Reid knocked on the directors door as soon as he heard 'enter' he opened the door and walked in Cloony behind him all the way. Strauss stood up and as soon as she caught sight of Cloony she shook her head noticing the dog tensing up arching his back she backed up a little Reid lent down and patted his head.

"It's ok boy she wont hurt me" Reid said to Cloony he looked over at Strauss again then laid down beside his feet. Strauss was speechless that was the second time that dog had growled at her "Sorry ma'am he's just being protective" she nodded and sat down. "Now what is it that you wish to discuss with me?" Reid asked.

"Dr. Reid I have come to an understanding that you and Agent Morgan are involved with each other am I not correct?" Strauss Reid was speechless he didn't know how to respond to that when she realized Reid was answering back she sighed shaking her head "You do realize it is against building policy to fraternize with other agents on your team right?"

"W-Well ma'am I-I...um...I uh..." Reid stuttered, but was interrupted.

"Dr. Reid I have the right mind to separate you both into different teams for breaking the rules..." Strauss stood up and walked over to the window Reid gulped she turned to him "But I am also under the impression that this hasn't affected your work correct?"

"No ma'am it hasn't" Reid confirmed with a nod.

"Will your relationship interfere with your work?" Strauss asked.

"No ma'am it will not! He makes me happy ma'am and I...I love him" Reid said with a soft smile that didn't go unnoticed by Strauss who couldn't help, but smile.

"Good as long as your work does not suffer I will allow your relationship" She said stepping closer to Reid, but backed away when she heard a growl she looked down at the dog "Wow he really does not want me anywhere near you does he?"

"Sorry madam director like I said he's very protective he even pushed Derek away from me" Reid stated.

"Wait what? He's Derek's dog? And he pushed his own master away from you? Why?" Strauss said in shock then asked.

"Well someone tried to kidnap me from Derek's and Cloony here managed to get a hold of him, but he kicked him then got away! I guess he developed a keen of guard dog" Reid explained Strauss nodded.

"Ok well your free to go and the dog? He can stay as long as he keeps out of trouble because clearly he isn't going anywhere that's away from you anyway" Strauss said Reid nodded got up and walked out after saying his thanks.

Once Reid was out of the office he sighed a breath of relief then strolled back down the steps and towards his cubicle so he can continue his work. He sat down with Cloony close on his heels Reid looked down at him shook his head and smiled at the dog.

"You know Cloony you don't have to follow me all the time" Reid said to him Cloony just looked up at him as if to say 'yeah right' then laid his head back down.

"He's just doing his job babe" Derek said with a laugh Reid looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah yeah I know, but one things for sure" Reid stated.

"What?" Derek asked

"He sure as heck does _not_ like Strauss" Reid said Derek couldn't help, but laugh at that.

"What did she want anyway?" Prentiss asked as the team walked over to them.

"She knows about us Derek" Reid stated Derek sobered up immediately.

"What? You told her?" Derek asked shocked.

"No, I mean yes, but not on purpose she..." Reid started, but Derek interrupted him.

"Dammit Reid! What hell were you thinking? We'll be lucky she doesn't separate us because of this. Thanks Reid thanks a whole bunch" Derek growled out angrily.

"It was not my fault Derek she cornered me and..."

"Whatever Reid" Derek grounded out then with that he got up and stormed out leaving a very stunned Spencer Reid.

Reid couldn't believe this he and Derek had just gotten into a fight and for something he didn't even do. He got up with tears in his eyes grabbed his bags and stormed out of the office with Cloony hot on his trail Reid turned to him and commanded him to stay. Cloony obedient as he is did as he was told the team looked at each other then back to them.

"I'll go after Reid!" JJ told them they nodded

"And I'll go talk to Derek" Prentiss stated.

JJ rushed out of the office and found Reid on the corner getting ready to take the bus home to his own apartment. She rushed over to him grabbed him by the arm Reid turned to see who grabbed him and immediately calmed when he found JJ. She smiled sadly when she saw tears sliding down his cheeks she reached up and wiped them away.

"Oh Spence it's going to be ok! Derek didn't mean what he said" JJ told him.

"JJ I didn't even do anything, Strauss cornered me and she told me that she already new of our relationship and she said that she approved of it too" Reid cried JJ took him into her arms and allowed him to cry.

"Oh Reid it's going to be ok"

Derek sat in Garcia's office shocked at what just happened. He walked in there angry he told her what had just happened and she slapped him across the face. He stared at her for quite some time as she stared back angrily he raised his hand to his cheek coming out of his daze.

"Baby girl what the hell was that for?" Derek asked shocked.

"Because you deserved it you idiot, you know very damn well that Reid didn't do this on purpose and you know how Strauss is" Garcia growled at him Derek sighed and nodded.

"Your right! Fuck I'm an idiot" Derek sighed.

"You bet your ass you are" The voice stated they turned and saw Prentiss standing there she had that angry look on her face. "Really Derek? Don't you think you over-reacted back there?"

"Yes! Yes I have I know Reid would never tell Strauss on purpose and I reacted badly! I need to find my pretty boy and apologize for it" they smiled and nodded. Derek got up and rushed out.

Reid pulled apart from JJ with a smile on his face he thanked her and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. JJ opened her mouth when suddenly a sharp pain struck her she grunted and went down. Reid stood stunned then looked over only to find Blake standing there with a smirk on his face he could see the bite mark where Cloony bit him in the arm. He threw the board down then grabbed Reid by the arm and dragged him behind him as he struggled the whole way. He threw Reid into the trunk then closed the door he got in the driver side and drove off. Derek walked out of the BAU office with the team in toe they spotted JJ on the ground and immediately rushed to her side. Derek turned her over just as she started to come too. She groaned opened her eyes she looked up at them then she immediately sat up, but almost got sick.

"Whoa there JJ take it easy! What happened?" Derek said then demanded softly.

"I-I came out here to talk to Reid" JJ started then glared at Derek "After you got mad at him I came out here to help calm him down and the next thing I know is someone hits me and Reid...oh no Reid where is Reid" JJ stated then asked in alarm.

"I don't know maybe he rushed back inside?" Derek suggested.

"No we would have seen him coming out" Hotch pointed out they nodded in agreement.

"Then what happened to him?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find out" Rossi said they nodded.

"E-Excuse me" the tiny voice said they turned to it and saw a young woman fiddling with her shirt.

"Can we help you young lady?" Rossi asked.

"I uh...I may have seen your friend recently I mean I saw that woman go down and who hit her then I witnessed him grab your friend and threw him in the trunk and drove off" She said they looked at each other then back to the girl. Derek took out a picture of Reid and showed it to her.

"Is this who you saw get kidnapped?" Derek asked fearfully she nodded.

"Yes that's him" she said Derek's heart sank at that for his fear was realized.

"Ma'am can you give a description of the guy who took our friend?" Hotch asked she nodded.

"Of course" and with that they walked back into the BAU leaving Derek standing on the side walk.

"I am so sorry Spencer for my stupidity please forgive me and don't you worry we will find you that I promise baby" Derek whispered stroking the picture with his fingers he sighed putting it back into his wallet he walked back inside

!

Blake pulled his car in front of the house he was living in he walked around to the trunk opened it and dragged Reid out throwing the unconscious man over his shoulder. Somewhere along the way he had stopped knocking the young man out he continued on. He closed the trunk and walked into the house closing the door behind him and locking it. He then turned and walked to the master bedroom where he threw the young man down on the bed then walked out of the room closing and locking the door behind him.

Reid groaned shook his head as he tried to sit up, he didn't know where he was so as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around at this surroundings; he had no idea where he was, but he new he had to try and get away. He got off the bed and straight to the window, he grabbed the window seal and tried lifting it up when he couldn't he unlocked it and tried again, but only to find it nailed shut shaking his head he slowly walked over to the bed he sank down climbed up and curled himself into a ball and cried. He was scared and all he wanted to do was go home and back into Derek's arms where he new he would be safe, after a few minutes of crying he was asleep.

!

Derek sat at his desk with his head in his hands he was distraught and over-whelmed with guilt, if he hadn't of yelled at Reid then he wouldn't have been kidnapped. With a sigh he raised his head then got up and walked into the breakroom, he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a steamy mug, he then grabbed one of the chairs and sat down in it and finally after a few minutes he let his tears fall and sobbed. He didn't know how long he sat there until he felt a hand on his back he looked up and found Garcia sitting right next to him a sad look on her face.

"We'll find him Derek trust me" Garcia stated.

"Baby girl I miss him! This is all my fault" Derek stated with a sob.

"Oh honey bun no it's not" Garcia said rubbing her hand up and down his back, Derek looked over at her.

"Yes it is Garcia, if I hadn't of yelled at him for Strauss finding out then he would still be here now wouldn't he? So that makes it my fault" Derek yelled out angrily Garcia stared at him then she slapped him hard

"You listen to me Derek Morgan, yes you yelled at him, but the only reason you did was because you were just scared that you'd lose your job, but you love him and you know that in the end of it all your job not worth losing him over understand me?" Garcia said irritated Derek just looked at her then sighed and nodded.

"Yeah mama I hear you! Your right I was scared, but if I had to be honest with myself he _is_ worth losing my job over, I love him with every fiber of my being and I would go stir crazy if I lost him! Thanks baby girl" Derek said with a smile she smiled back at him.

"There's my Derek we all know and love" Garcia praised she hugged him then got up to leave, but turned back around she was pulling something from her bag as she did "Oh I almost forgot after we found the body of one of those guys we got his name, his name was Lenny Wade he went to school with our resident genius and get this I also looked up the name Blake to see if he to went to school with Reid and I found him, his name is Blake Matthews 25 and you'll never guess where he lives now" Garcia said Derek shook his head.

"I think I have an idea" Derek muttered Garcia nodded.

"And your assumption would be right, Blake Matthew lives here, but where at I don't know! He has family who live here his parents and sister, Joshua, Terra and Christine Matthews! Blake graduated high school when he was 18 he then went off to Collage and that's where he met Reid and well..you can guess what he did, but after Reid graduated from Collage he suddenly dropped out Derek I think he's been stalking Reid for a while now" Garcia said handing Derek the folder he took it with gratitude his blood boiled at hearing this bastard stalking his love.

"Thanks Garcia" Derek said she smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome love now I must get back to my lair, you guys find Reid and bring him home alive" Garcia said then left

Derek stood up with the folder in hand and went to find Hotch he found him in his office so he knocked on the door and after hearing a muffled come in he walked into the office and threw the folder down onto Hotch's desk he looked up at Derek then to the folder he reached to grab it once he had it he opened the folder and began reading once he was finished he looked up at Derek who was sitting and waiting patiently.

"Derek you and Rossi go question the family, find out what you can and try to find out where he lives" Hotch said Derek nodded and left without saying a word he found Rossi talking to Prentiss.

"Rossi!" Derek called to him Rossi looked up as did Prentiss.

"What is it Derek?" Rossi asked.

"Let's go!" Derek stated.

"Where are we going?" Rossi asked.

"We need to go question Blake Matthew's parents! Garcia found out what the guy who kidnapped Reid's name was so Hotch wants us to go question his family" Derek answered Rossi nodded.

"Alright lets go" Rossi stated the two men turned to leave, but Prentiss called out to them.

"Hey guys wait!" Prentiss hollered.

"What is it Prentiss?" Derek asked.

"Mind if I tag along?" Prentiss asked.

"Sure" Derek said with that all three of them left they just hoped that they would get lucky.

!

Blake stood in the kitchen making a sandwich with chips he then grabbed a can of coke and carried it into the room where Reid was being held, he opened the door carried the tray in he then closed the door with his foot and carried the food over to Reid. He sat it down on the bed he reached over and shook Reid awake, the young man jerked awake and when he saw it was Blake he immediately huddled into himself and away from him.

"You need to eat my love" Blake told him reaching over to stroke his cheek, but Reid flinched away.

"Don't call me that and don't touch me either" Reid spat out Blake slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare talk back to me! Now eat" Blake raged he got up and left the room slamming the door shut.

Reid jumped when the door slammed shut he looked down at the food on the tray and pushed it off onto the floor causing the food to scatter everywhere; the coke wasn't opened so all it did was roll away from the bed he didn't want it and he sure wasn't going to eat it. With a huff he laid back down and drifted off back to sleep hoping his rescue would come soon.

!

Derek pulled up to the house of Blake Matthew's parents, he, Rossi, and Prentiss got out and walked up to the door and Derek knocked, he waited for a few minutes and when no one answered he knocked again and after a few more minutes and when no one answered yet again he knocked again, but this time more louder. After 5 minutes of knocking the door finally opened revealing the parents they were in their nightgowns it looked like they were taking a nap.

"Yes? Can we help you?" The man asked irritably.

"Joshua and Terra Matthews?" Prentiss asked they nodded.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" The man asked suspiciously.

"Mr and Mrs. Matthews I'm SSA David Rossi and these are SSA Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan were with the FBI ma'am we need to ask you a few questions about your son Blake Matthews" Rossi said

"FBI? Oh no what has my son done now?" Joshua asked with a groan they opened the door and allowed them to come in. they were lead into the living room where all three agents took a seat and Derek was the first to speak up.

"Mr and Mrs Matthews when was the last time you saw or heard from your son?" Derek asked.

"Not since he dropped out of Collage, he rarely calls us anymore" Terra stated.

"You don't know where he lives?" Rossi asked.

"No, like I said he rarely calls us it's only when he needs something does he ever call" Joshua said.

"I understand he has a sister a Christine Matthews?" Prentiss said then asked.

"Yes they were always close to each other if anything she would be the one he keeps in contact with the most" Terra said

"Ma'am where is your daughter now?" Derek asked.

"She's upstairs in her room! Why? what's this about? Has Blake done something wrong?" Terra asked.

"Mrs Matthews your son Blake attempted to kidnap our colleague at a restaurant we have a dozen witness's and a video to prove it then he finally managed to kidnap him 3 hours ago, that's why we are looking for him! We need to find your son before he rapes him again or worse kills him" Derek stated calmly,

Terra and Joshua looked at them in shock they couldn't believe what they heard, they then looked at each other then back to the agents "Please tell me your joking" Terra begged.

"Sadly no" Rossi stated.

"CHRISTINE GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Terra yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mother" Christine yelled back a few seconds later Christine was beside her mother and father. "Yeah mom?"

"Christine these are the FBI they are here because they are looking for your brother" Terra stated.

"What?" Christine asked shocked she turned to them "Why are you looking for my brother?"

"Christine your brother raped and kidnapped our colleague and friend and..."

"That's a lie! Blake would _never_ do something like that" Christine shouted angrily.

"Ms. Matthews I'm afraid what we speak is the truth, so it is very important that you tell us where your brother is" Prentiss stated gently.

"Go to hell" Christine spat.

"Christine" Terra warned.

"Mom you are not seriously going to let them arrest Blake are you?" Christine asked.

"Christine your brother is in serious trouble they have a witness placing him at the scene of his kidnapping not to mention a dozen witness's and a video of him trying to kidnap him from a restaurant" Joshua said.

"Well the witness is wrong!" Christine crossed her arms.

"Ms. Matthews can I ask you a question?" Derek asked she looked at him and nodded "Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts to know that a promise you made to them to keep them safe was broken and there not be a single thing you could do?"

Christine looked at him then nodded "Yes my boyfriend Tommy! I love him so much I would give my life for him"

"What would you do if you were in my shoes and he was kidnapped?" Derek asked.

Christine was silent for a while then she sighed looking up at him "I would be doing the same thing you are doing now" she responded.

"He's important to you isn't he?" Terra asked she could see it in his eyes he looked over at him and nodded.

"Yes ma'am he is" Derek croaked out.

"You love him" Joshua said, but without a trace of disgust on his face. Derek stared at him for a moment then he nodded.

"Yes I do" Derek stated sadly.

Terra turned to her daughter "Christine please tell them" Terra begged Christine sighed and dropped her arms to her side.

"Alright! He lives in our old summer house" Christine said.

"What is the address?" Prentiss asked.

"I-I don't know" Christine answered.

"What do you mean you don't know? Ms. Matthews please give us the address" Derek stated.

"I don't know it, I haven't been there since I was a little girl! Whenever we meet we meet at a public place nothing more and nothing less" Christine said

"Our old summer house? But I thought we sold that place" Joshua said to his wife she nodded.

"I did too" Terra said.

"You did, you just didn't know who the buyer was until now" Christine stated.

"But why?" Terra asked

"Because he couldn't stand to see his childhood home being sold so he bought it to keep the memories alive" Christine responded.

"I can't believe it" Joshua said shaking his head.

"Mr and Mrs. Matthews do you remember the address?" Rossi asked they shook their heads.

"No I'm afraid not, like Christine said we haven't taken them back to that old place since they were kids" Terra stated with a sigh the agents got up.

"Well thank you for your time!" Rossi stated shaking their hands.

"I'm sorry we couldn't me more of help" Terra said.

"That's alright Mrs. Matthews you did your best" Prentiss said kindly.

"Ms. Matthews if your brother calls please let us know pronto" Rossi said Christine nodded.

"I will, I promise" Christine said and with that the agents left heading back to the office.

Reid had been missing for almost 24 hours now and the BAU are no closer to finding him, but at least they had a lead to go on now if only they new the address then they would go rescue him, but unfortunately they don't. Derek sat at his desk with this head in his hands as he silently prayed that they would find something..anything to tell them where his beloved was. He snapped his head up when he felt a hand on his back and was completely surprised to see his mother and two sisters standing there.

"Momma what are you doing here?" Derek asked in surprise.

"Your sister had business here and we thought we would tag along and to come see you! Baby what's wrong?" Fran asked

Derek looked at her then sighed he placed his head on the desk and for the second time in almost 24 hours he let go and began sobbing. Fran pulled up a chair beside him and rubbed his back, she was really concerned for him now. She didn't understand what was wrong with her son, she was about to ask when Garcia came rushing out.

"Derek I got the address and...oh Mrs. Morgan hi" Garcia began then stopped when she saw his mother.

Derek snapped his head up his eyes were red from crying, but filled with hope. "You got the address?" Derek croaked out she nodded he quickly stood up and grabbed the paper "Baby girl you are an angel and a saint"

Derek read over the paper his face was in complete shock, he couldn't believe what he was reading he looked up at Garcia then to Prentiss and the others who happen to appear out of nowhere; he looked over at his mother and sisters who were looking at him in confusion.

"I can't believe this! The Matthews summer house was a couple of blocks away from my own house how could I have missed that?" Derek growled out.

"Derek there was no way of you to know that, but in any case lets go get Reid back" Hotch stated.

"Reid? You mean Spencer? Isn't he that sweet little white boy your dating Derek?" Fran asked in confusion.

"Yeah momma, he was kidnapped almost 24 hours ago and we haven't rested since then we've been working around the clock to rescue him" Derek stated "And it was all my fault"

"Derek..."

"No JJ don't start, it was my fault; we both know it" Derek told her before she could begin.

"Your fault? Derek how could that be your fault?" Desiree asked.

Fran looked at her son wondering why he was blaming himself when a sudden thought struck her she immediately placed her hands on her hips and stared at him hard "Derek James Morgan what..did..you..do?" Fran asked Derek gulped he new he was in serious trouble if his mother used his middle name.

"I uh...I kinda yelled at him and..." Derek began

"You did what?" Fran shrieked she reached up and grabbed him by his left ear pulling him towards her

"Ow ow ow!" Derek whined as she held on to his ear

"Why would you do that?" Fran asked angrily "Derek I taught you more manners then that, I raised you to be a gentleman not some asshole" she stated finally releasing his ear he leaned back up rubbing his left ear as he spoke.

"I know ma I know I shouldn't have yelled at him; it wasn't his fault Strauss found out, she already new I was just scared and I know that's no excuse, but when I get him back I am going to apologize ten times over and do whatever it takes to make it up to him!" Derek said Fran nodded.

"Good! You better Derek that boy is the best thing that's ever happened to you and it would be a damn shame if you let him go" Fran told him Derek nodded.

"I know ma and I don't plan on letting him go! He's my whole world" Derek said with a smile.

"Well then lets go get him then" Rossi stated Derek got up he turned grabbed his jacket he then handed his mother his keys to the house and told her to go wait there and to take Clooney with her so with that they left to rescue Reid.

!

Blake walked back into the house after being gone for a couple of hours he had a plastic bag in one hand and a paper bag in the other, he walked over to the fridge he placed the bags on the counter so he could dig into the fridge to grab himself a can of coke, he opened the coke and drank it so he could get ready for the 'fun' he was about to have with his new 'toy' just the thought brought a smile to his face. He emptied the can tossed it into the trash next to him then grabbed the bags and headed for the room. He opened the door and grinned at his prize that sat on the bed, he had already cleaned up the mess Reid had made. He closed and locked the door he walked over to the bed placed the bags down on the bed he dumped all the stuff that was in the bag out onto the bed he turned and ripped Reid's shirt off he then grabbed the cuffs he then grabbed him, cuffing him to the headboard leaving him half naked he liked that view.

"Oh baby you look very beautiful lyin' there ready for me to take you" Blake said he then crawled up on the bed and over Reid covering him with his body.

"Get off of me" Reid spat struggling against him.

"Oh I don't think so my love" Blake snide he then went in for the kiss Reid fought against him as best as he could he grabbed his hair to hold him down. "Be still damn you" he growled out.

Reid was now scared beyond belief all he wanted to do was go home, but Blake was once again going to rape him like he did when he was in collage! He didn't want it, but there was nothing he could do as he was cuffed to the bed. Blake placed his hand on his chest and moved slowly down as he placed kisses on his neck, he reached for Reid's pants unbuttoned them and stripped him naked he then got up and stripped himself of his clothing he then reached for the lube that he placed on the bed and lubed his cock up ready to implow Reid.

Reid struggled again against the cuffs, but once again failed to get free; he began to sob for his hopes of ever being found was beginning to fade with each moment he was like this. He looked up through clouded eyes at Blake he was pleading with him not to do this, but Blake just laughed at him and moved between Reid's legs forcing them opened for him to work. What Blake doesn't know is that at this moment the BAU had finally reached the house and was already inside. He was so busy with getting Reid prepped that he some how missed the sound of a door being kicked in

the BAU agents rushed through the living room guns drawn and rushed down the hallway. They came upon 3 rooms Rossi and Hotch checked the two on their sides, but when they found them empty they came upon the master bedroom. Blake smiled down at Reid he waited 15 years to have this moment once again and he was going to get it, or so he thought. Blake was about to push himself into Reid when suddenly the door came flying opened and before Blake could react Morgan was on him like rain on rice.

Derek raised his fist to strike him when he looked up at Reid he could tell the young man was pleading with him not to and to help him, he then looked over at his friends and the other cops they all waited no one saying a word to see what he would do, so with a sigh he hauled Blake up and told him to get dressed once he was dressed Derek turned him and cuffed him making sure to be rough while reading him his rights. Derek rushed over to Reid he looked around for the key once he found it he uncuffed his lover taking the blanket and placed it around him he gathered him up into his arms and carried him out.

The paramedics were waiting for them as Derek carried Reid to them; they strapped him on the gurney and pushed him into the ambulance, Derek got in with his boyfriend and soon they were off to the hospital. When they arrived they took Reid back into the observation room so they could check the young man out making Derek wait in the waiting room. His family and friends joined him as soon as they got there and now it was the waiting game. 2 hours later the doctor finally emerged from the room he walked up to the BAU agents and greeted them.

"Spencer Reid?" He asked they nodded. "I am doctor westbrook I did the examination on Mr. Reid"

"How is he doc?" Derek asked he was afraid to know if that bastard had raped him.

"Physically he'll be fine no bruises or signs of rape, but mentally will be a problem and after enduring something like I wouldn't say I would blame him, but be patient with him he'll talk when he's ready" Dr. Westbrook said "Mr. Morgan?" Derek stepped up

"That's me" Derek said.

"He's asking for you" Dr. Westbrook told him he gave Derek the room number and he immediately took off for the room.

Derek got to the hospital room he opened the door and walked in; he was relieved to see Reid sleeping peacefully on the bed. He slowly and quietly walked over to the bed taking the chair he scooted up to Reid's bed taking his right hand into his own and stroked his hand softly. He started crying once again, but this time with tears of relief he was just happy to have him back and unharmed, he snapped his head up when he felt his lovers hand squeeze his only to see him smiling at him his eyes opened. Derek got up leaned over and kissed his lips he then sat back down.

"Baby I'm so happy your ok" Derek chimed happily.

"Me to Derek! I didn't think I would ever see you again" Reid said his voice cracking on the verge of tears.

"Baby I am sooo sorry for the way I yelled at you; if I hadn't of done that you would have never been kidnapped please forgive me" Derek begged softly his eyes tearing up.

"Derek this was not your fault, yes you yelled at me for no reason and I do forgive you by the way, but one would never know when a stalker would strike so don't blame yourself for this. I love you Derek so much" Reid told him softly.

"I love you too baby I love you more then anything and you know what? I'm glad Strauss knows hell I don't care if the entire building and the higher ups know because I would gladly give up my job for you! Spencer you mean the world to me you are my most precious treasure and if I had to chose between you or my life or job it will be you, I will chose you no matter what" Derek said sternly after almost losing Reid to that psycho he realized how much of a treasure Reid is.

"Derek you can't make that choice" Reid said.

"Yes I can and I will" Derek argued back.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Because I love you more then life it's self and now that I have you I am _never_ letting you go" Derek stated proudly.

"You can't make that promise Derek, what if I end up like my mother?" Reid said.

"Then we'll get through it together" Derek said.

"My father couldn't" Reid countered back.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not your father isn't it? Spencer not everyone will be like your dad and Gideon we will not abandon you, neither will I. I couldn't do that to the person I love, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I gave up the most important person in my life" Derek said "So I can make that promise and I am going to make that promise"

Reid stared at him in awe he new Derek cared, but he didn't realize just how much he loved him until now. He began sobbing in shame, he was scared out of his mind when Blake had him underneath him and was about to rape him, but he wasn't sure if he was going to kill him afterwords or not; all he could think about was Derek as he tried to fight him off.

"Spencer baby what's wrong?" Derek asked concerned.

"I was scared out of my mind Derek; I thought I was going to be raped again, but this time I didn't know if he was going to kill me afterwords" Reid cried Derek reached over and wiped the tears from his eyes with his thumb.

"Shh it's ok baby, your safe now" Derek cooed softly.

Reid smiled for the first time since he had been kidnapped he was just happy that he was safe and back in Derek's arms. Several hours later Reid was released from the hospital and soon both he and Derek were on their way home. As Derek held Reid's hand he was glad to have his lover back and he was safe, Blake was behind bars and the danger was now over. His momma and sisters along with Clooney were waiting at his house in other words his life was now complete he didn't need anything else in other words he was happy and he wouldn't change it for the world.

~The End~


End file.
